The Ultimate Mission
by memyself
Summary: I guess it's not really a humor until the end, the other parts are really sorta soap operaish. But, the end is a humorous part.


Author's Note: I don't own Gundam Wing bla bla bla..... You know the drill. Oh, and the beginning's a bit OOC. I wrote it a long time ago and lost it. I just found it and I finished it, but I was ignorant when I was younger, so... (Yes, I also had a very sick mind when I was little...)  
  
  
  
The Ultimate Mission  
  
  
  
Hilde rolled over and sighed. She sat up and realized that Duo wasn't there. She saw a light coming from the computer in the next room. She stood up and walked over to Duo, who was on the computer. "Duo, why'd you leave?" "I just got a new mission. I have to see to it in the morning." "Awwwwww... Well, allright. Will you come to bed now? You left and now I'm lonely." Hilde asked, kissing his cheek from behind him. Duo smiled and stood up. He turned around and pulled her close. "You know..." He paused. "I'm the luckiest guy on this colony." He kissed her tenderly. "Mmmm." Hilde leaned into the kiss. When they parted, Hilde took Duo's hand and said, "Come to bed Duo," and dragged him to the bedroom.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"Bye Duo! I'll miss you!!" Hilde watched as Deathschythe blasted off. Hilde sighed. 'I wonder why Duo didn't tell me what his mission was this time...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Memories of what Proffesor G had said echoed in his mind. "That Hilde girl is distracting you. Get her out of the picture!" he had ordered him. Duo held his face in his hands. "Why Hilde? She's so perfect in every way. She deserves to live." 'Not only that, Maxwell, you're totally in love with the   
girl." He tried to sort out his brain. 'Well Hilde, looks like you get a little longer to live...'  
  
  
Back at Hilde's house  
  
  
Hilde turned the computer off. "That was easy... If you have the right teacher..." She sighed. "Poor Duo. This will be hard for him. And, being a person who loves her life, I'll just have to make it harder." She twirled around and walked out of the room.   
  
At Quatre's Mansion  
  
  
Quatre sat down by Trowa and Wu fei. "So you mean that Duo has to destroy Hilde?" Trowa asked. Quatre also looked to Wu fei for an answer. Wu fei nodded his head. "I don't see how he could make such a big deal about his mission to be to destroy a woman. Especially one that's in his way." "You'll understand some day," Quatre said with a twinkle in his eye. "Hmph."   
Wu fei crossed his arms. Quatre and Trowa laughed.  
Duo walked in. Quatre, Trowa, and Wu fei turned to him. They had looks of question on their faces. Duo knew what they wanted to know. "I have decided..." he paused. "...to destroy her. My mission comes first... always."  
Quatre nodded his head, half understanding, and the other half sorry that he understood. "You should go then," he said. Duo nodded and left.   
  
At Hilde's House  
  
  
"Well, Duo, I'm sorry I have to do this, but my life is important to me. I'll have to return to the battlefield." Hilde looked up at her own Gundam that she had made with Duo's help, named Providence.  
  
Later  
  
  
Duo didn't even have to think of a good entrance. Hilde's Gundam was there, waiting.  
Hilde saw Deathschythe coming towards her. She flew up out of the colony, with Duo following. He knew that she didn't want to hurt the colony. While flying out of the colony, Hilde looked back at Deathschythe and said, "In that Gundam is my first and only love. He doesn't deserve this." A look   
of determination came on her face. "But, neither do I."  
She stopped when she got far enough from the colony and turned to Duo. "I know what your mission is and I'm willing to fight for my life." "Hilde, you know I would never do this without thinking about it first."  
Hilde smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes Duo, I know how you are about your missions..." She blinked back a tear. "...they're the most important thing in your life."  
'Great, now she thinks I hate her...' A little Duo angel popped up on his right shoulder. "Well, do you blame her?" he asked with his hands on his hips. Duo sighed. "I guess you're right..."  
A little Duo devil popped up on his other shoulder. "You damn well better think he's right!" Duo stared at him. "I thought you weren't supposed to agree with him..." "I'm not, but if you destroy her, your mind will be Hell to live in. Not that I'm not used to it, but..." "Sorry guys, but you know I have to follow the mission. "Humph!" Sulkingly, they disappeared.  
He had just picked up his schythe when he heard some coughing over the video thingy (how am I supposed to know what it's called?) He immediately turned to it. What he saw wasn't pretty. Hilde was vomiting all over her Gundam.  
Duo's face showed concern. "Are you OK?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm allright," Hilde answered. "It's just morning sickness." "Oh." Duo snapped toattention. "WHAT???!!!!"  
Hilde smiled. "Don't worry silly, it's yours." "Uh..." Duo's face turned white. Now it was his turn to throw up. Hilde shook her head. "Men..."  
  
  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
*  
*  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*  
  
By the way, that wasn't the end...  
  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
*  
*  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
*  
*  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
***********  
************  
*************  
**************  
***************  
****************  
***************  
**************  
*************  
************  
***********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*  
I'll put Part two on soon. ^_^ 


End file.
